Rose Scent
by aivilien
Summary: Well, setidaknya seragamku sudah terkontaminasi oleh Rose Weasley. Dan demi penjuru negri, aku dapat membaui aroma mawar di seragamku dan aku bersumpah untuk menyimpan seragamku itu.


Harry Potter _copyright by_JK Rowling

Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasleyㅡ_fanfiction, au_

Pagi yang menjengkelkan di bulan september. Aku harus dibangunkan oleh _Mom_ dengan cara yang sangat tidak manusiawi. Apa _Mom_ tidak sadar bahwa aku adalah anak satu-satunya yang seharusnya disayangi dan dimanjaㅡew, aku benci kata itu, membuatku seperti perempuan, sebenarnya. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan jika terbangun dengan tanah-tanah bau yang menempel di wajahmu?

_Mom_menempelkan pupuk kandang di wajahku!

Ini gila. Aku ingin mengumpat, tapi aku ingat aku tidak boleh mengumpat di hadapan ibuku sendiri. Jadinya aku mengumpat habis-habisan di lapangan basket. Mengacuhkan Al yang sedari tadi hendak mengambil alih bola futsal yang kulempar ke _ring._Aku mendengarnya berseru keras. Mengenai kegilaanku memakai bola futsal milik klubnya sebagai pengganti bola basket. Tapi rasanya aku hanya ingin melempar-lempar sesuatu alih-alih menendanginya.

Setelah cukup berkeringat dan, _hell_, aku lelah sekali. Aku berhenti dan mataku menangkap sosok berambut merah megar di balkon aula sekolah, memandang kosong ke arah lapangan basket. Tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk membuatku berlari ke arah auditorium itu, mencomot minuman salah satu anak yang lewat, aku menegak habis air mineral itu dan membuangnya sembarangan, aku tidak peduli bahwa bisa saja petugas _bank_sampah yang sedang _booming_di sekolah akan meneriakiku.

Kemarin aku juga menemukan sosok ini di tempat yang sama. Aku menebak-nebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan seorang cendekiawan seperti Rose Weasley di balkon auditorium. Tidak mungkin melihatku yang tampak gila tadi, bukan? Aku mengatakan itu semalam dan ia menyuruhku bangun dari mimpi burukku.

Aku melepas seragam sekolahku, menampilkan kaos putih konyol milikku, salahkan _Dad_yang hobi mengoleksi kaos pada _zaman_nya sehingga mewariskannya padaku. Bukan maksudku keluarga kami miskin, kami cukup kaya namun _Dad_ adalah tipikal orang yang tidak bisa _move on_dari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Aku sangsi ia mungkin belum bisa _move on_dari bibi Hermione yang tinggal di depan rumah kami, bibi Hermione yang merupakan cinta pertama dalam diam _Dad_ dan juga adalah ibu dari Rose Weasleyㅡomong-omong, ia sekarang memandangku jijik.

_Hell_, tidak ada yang berani memandangku sejijik itu selama ini, kecuali Rose Weasley.

Aku tidak berusaha memandang kernyitan Weasley dan memilih menyandarkan diri pada pagar balkon, membiarkan angin membelai tubuhku, membawa aroma keringatku ke arah lain, mungkin Rose Weasley. Aku menahan kekehanku mengingat Rose Weasley mulai bergeser menjauh. Sebau apakah diriku? Entahlah, aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Aku ingat perkataan Blaise bahwa pria itu pasti bau keringat, bukannya bau parfum menyengat gadis-gadis seperti Parkinson atau Brown.

Bicara bau, Rose Weasley memiliki bau yang kusukai. Mawar yang menenangkan. Membuatku betah berlama-lama di dekatnya.

"Rose Weasley," ucapku dan memiringkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Ia mendelik dan menatapku tajam, aku merasakan kegelian tersendiri melihat sikap waspadanya. Walau kami bertetangga sejak kecil, Rose Weasley tidak pernah berusaha dekat denganku, tidak seperti adiknya, Hugo, yang selalu mencari usaha untuk dekat denganku karena ingin meminjam _video game_milikkuㅡdan berakhir dengan rusaknya barang itu dan membuatku mengamuk seharian. Itu saat aku berumur tujuh tahun, dan sekarang aku tujuh belas dan aku akan membiarkan barang-barang milikku rusak karena ulah Hugo asalkan aku dapat membuat topik rusaknya barangku itu untuk bicara dengan Rose Weasley.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada kewajibanku untuk menjawabmu," katanya lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Aku ingin bergerak dan kembali membuatnya bergelantungan di balkon jika saja ini bukan jam istirahat.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana sosok Rose Weasley ini dibuat. Entahlah itu pertanyaan konyol atau tidak, tetapi sepupu Al ini membuatku gila dengan sikap _sok_tidak pedulinya itu, terlebih padaku. Ia selalu berusaha tidak peduli padaku sedangkan jika dengan Al atau beberapa laki-laki lain di sekolah ia akan tersenyum lebar ketika mereka menyapanyaㅡsenyumnya sungguh menawan, aku mengakui, namun itu tidak ditujukan kepadaku dan itu mengurangi kemenawanannya.

Hening panjang. Aku benci ini. Terlebih di saat aku bingung hendak berkata apa. Dan kenapa Rose Weasley tercipta sebagai gadis yang lebih menyukai keheningan? Tidak seperti Parkinson bermulut singa yang selalu bergelayutan padaku? Ah, tapi aku tidak ingin juga Rose Weasley bermulut singa, setidaknya bisakah ia bergelayutan saja padaku? Oh, aku tahu itu tak mungkin, dilihat dari sisi manapun, ia tak sudi menyentuhku barang sedikitpun.

"Weasley, aku bingung," kataku tanpa bermaksud apapun.

"Tidak ada relasi apapun jika kau bingung untuk mengadu padaku." Ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi, lantas bergerak mendekati tangga. Aku mengikutinya sembari mengayunkan seragamku yang bau keringat. Biarlah Rose Weasley menikmati bau kemaskulinanku itu. Aku tergelak sendiri memikirkannya.

"Pakai seragammu, Malfoy." Suara Rose Weasley mengalihkan pikiranku. Spontan mataku memicing melihat ia berhenti sebentar ketika menatapku dengan tajam.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?"

Aku mengulum bibirku. Kemudian tanganku berangsur meletakkan seragamku pada bahu Rose, membuat manik birunya melebar. Aku langsung berlari mendahuluinya dan tergelak keras ketika Rose Weasley melemparkan seragamku ke arahku.

_Well_, setidaknya seragamku sudah terkontaminasi oleh Rose Weasley. Dan demi penjuru negri, aku dapat membaui aroma mawar di seragamku dan aku bersumpah untuk menyimpan seragamku itu.

Jangan tertawa untuk kalimat terakhir tadi, oke?

Itu judul maaf tidak sinkronㅡsy benar" bingung mau kasih judul apa-,-

Dikarenakan saya bukan pembaca novel harpott dan hanya tahu harpott dari film/ffn makanya kemungkinan saya hanya akan membuat cerita _muggle_world. Juga jika cerita saya pendek-pendek juga karena ketidakahlian saya membuat cerita yang panjang penuh konflik-v jd jgn kecewa jika membaca cerita sy yg pendek2 dan minim konflik hwhw

Oya terimakasih untuk review cerita sebelumnya:") itu sangat membangun(?) semangat saya untuk trs menulis scorose:"D

ㅡaivilien


End file.
